


Divine Intervention

by emmadilla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: You purchased a new toy online because of the way it was marketed, and the original inspiration of said toy happens to show up and demonstrate just why the real thing is always better.





	Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first reader insert. Yey. The inspiration for this came directly from Sinistretoile and her friend, Feelmyroarrrr, so if you enjoyed this, make sure to thank them. Oh, and yes, this product is very real, so thanks also goes to Divine Interventions the store for making this product. If you're interested and taking a gander at it, here ya go (obvious NSFW link is NSFW):
> 
> https://www.divine-interventions.com/product/gods-immaculate-rod/?fbclid=IwAR2FIJhWGZvsFnKjJveEB-mHBnHMmcsji5zU1GGvoGrAuj-uG3nEhpJQWN8
> 
> And here ... we ... go ...

Biting your lip in anticipation, you picked up your mail from the PO Box, hoping against hope that your package would be there as it should be. This one in particular you were especially anxious to get because you just knew you had to have it from the first time you set eyes on it online. Upon initial perusal, it had seemed just like any other toy, but the description was really what got you. The title had named it “God’s Immaculate Rod” and in the description box it stated, _Find out what Mary felt, the night that she conceived … Sitting in the lap of the Holy Ghost on God’s Immaculate Rod_. Your mind had immediately envisioned Chuck, you couldn’t help it, and before you knew it you were clicking order and putting in the billing and shipping information. You hadn’t been able to get it out of your mind, keeping a close eye on the tracking ID and when it said delivered, you’d hopped in your car and headed over to the post office. With any luck, the post office employees wouldn’t be lazy about their job today, and as it just so happened, the discreet package was sitting right there for you. Giving a wave to the employee at the front desk, you marched out of there, plans for this new toy swirling through your mind.

Arriving home, you dumped your other mail on the counter as you grabbed a knife to carefully open the box with. First things first, no matter how you wanted to go about this, you needed to make sure to wash it before you had fun with it, and might as well make use of the kitchen sink while you were in there. Your fingers slid around and along the length, taking in the size and girth offered by your new play toy. _Oh this is gonna be fun_. You’d purposefully not played around since you put in your order, wanting to be nice and riled up and ready to go by the time it got here. As a result, you were already getting wet just handling the thing, rubbing your thighs together as you stood there at the sink, washing it down.

Once it was ready, you dried it off and took it and its box with you in your bedroom, setting the box with promo materials and discount codes aside. You’d take a look at them later, but for now there was just one toy on your mind. After pondering how you wanted to go about this for your first time around with it, you shrugged and figured, _Might as well make an effort for the first time, right?_ So instead of just tugging down your pants and pushing aside your underwear, you completely stripped and laid down on the bed, lube already at the ready on your bedside table. You warmed a little on your hand before you reached down and circled your clit with your finger, head lying back on your pillow as you let yourself float away on the cloud of arousal. With one hand preoccupied, you poured some lube over the toy itself and started spreading it around, easily becoming heated with just the thought of it inside you. It was just over six inches long, an inch and a half wide, curved, and with a few special ridges in the marbled red silicone. Fuck but you couldn’t wait anymore, couldn’t tease yourself any longer as you held the head of it against your entrance. Between your own fluids and the lube, it easily slid inside, and you didn’t hold back the moan as it did. It gave you the nicest stretch without being too much, and you moved your hand away from your clit because as aroused as you were, you didn’t want to come too quickly. No, you wanted to savour this.

So you started slowly, pumping it in and out of you, feeling every little curve and every single ridge. You weren’t even conscious of exactly when you started increasing the speed that you were fucking yourself at, it was just a natural progression. Reaching up, you grabbed hold of one of your breasts, tugging and pulling on your nipple to add to your pleasure, but in an indirect enough way that it wouldn’t push you too far too fast. All that waiting you’d been doing hadn’t done you any favours, however, as you found yourself skirting close to the edge with the action of the rod alone. Your eyes glazed over before they fluttered closed while you furiously worked the toy to your completion, your legs snapping closed as your whole body seized up as you murmured one name and one name only … “Chuck.”

You shuddered as your orgasm worked through you, panting hard, the toy still lodged deep inside you. You stilled, however, as you heard a chuckle, the first sign that you weren’t alone in your room. Your eyes popped open and bugged out as they saw Chuck standing there, reading the promo material from the box. “I gotta say,” he began, “you have good taste.” Dropping the pamphlet, he glanced over at you and winked as he said, “But you have to know that I’m much more impressive that this little thing, right?” You had froze in place, mostly in shock that he was _real_ , much less the fact that he was standing in your room. The fact that you still had a sex toy inside you and you were stark naked besides had barely even registered yet. But it was starting to as you flushed, unsure how to even respond to that.

Chuck didn’t skip a beat, suddenly looming over top of you, with a few less clothes than he’d had previously. A eyebrow slightly cocked, he asked, “You wanna see the difference?”

Well, this was unexpected, to say the least. But far be it for you to look a gift horse in the mouth. Nodding furiously, you could only reply with a, “Uh huh,” your brain not fully caught up to everything that was happening. That was enough for the Almighty, however, as he claimed you with a passionate kiss. Your inner muscles clenched around the toy and you were glad that you were lying down because Chuck-damnit you’d never been kissed quite like that before. You heard a snap and a whoosh and all of a sudden you felt naked skin against your own. _Damn, that’s gotta be handy_.

“You have no idea,” Chuck responded to the unspoken thought, reaching down to tug the faux length out of you. You felt so empty without anything, but he didn’t let you go without for too long as you felt him start to sink his own member inside you. You broke the kiss as you moaned loudly, your back arching, and he laid open mouthed kisses on your neck and chest as he seated himself fully. He captured one of your nipples in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue as he began to slowly fuck you, dragging himself almost all the way out before he pushed himself back in. He was right, too, while the toy was not insignificant in size, it paled in comparison to the real deal. What was a comfortable stretch before pushed you to your limit, filling you up so fully, so completely, you could barely breathe. He pounded into your, hitching up one of your legs to get an even deeper angle, and fuck your voice was starting to go hoarse from all the sounds that were being pulled out of you.

Suddenly, he pulled out of you, and you were disoriented for a moment wondering what was going on. The confusion didn’t last long as he flipped you over on your stomach and pushed your thighs together, ensuring you’d be extra tight for him as he pushed himself back inside you. Pulling your hips up, he went right back to his previously established fast pace, and with every single stroke he rubbed against your g-spot in the most perfect way possible. Because of course he did. He knew your body intimately, far better than even you did, so every stroke, every caress, every kiss and lick was exactly what you needed, what drove you wild. He grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled, the sting adding to the pleasure building once again inside you. With the way you were positioned, you weren’t quite able to reach your clit to play with it, but you had a feeling you wouldn’t need to. You had invited this, and all you could really do was hang on until it was over.

Letting go of your hair, Chuck pushed you onto your side, keeping your legs closed as he continued his punishing pace. He reached up with his hand and closed it around your neck, just enough to cut down on the oxygen you were taking in. You could feel his power radiating through him and you knew that, should he wish, he could simply snap your neck with that hand or just smite you without any effort. It sent a thrill through your body, knowing the danger of this divine being and not caring in the least. Hell, if this would be the way you went out, at least it was fun. Much better than what a lot of people got. But he wouldn’t hurt you. He only squeezed enough to make you light-headed, to send your level of pleasure shooting through the roof. Just as with everything else, he simply knew exactly what it was you needed. Quite the refreshing change of pace.

You squeezed your eyes shut, skirting that precipice one more time, but Chuck wasn’t having it. “No, open your eyes. Look at me.” You did as he told you, watching as the Almighty of the known universe fucked you to orgasm, and then you hurtled right over that edge, tears squeezing out of the corner of your eyes at the intensity. He watched you closely, his eyes never leaving yours as he growled and grunted and eventually met his own end, buried deep inside you. Then and only then did he finally let go of your neck and collapsed beside you on the bed, your back to him for the moment. Before you got the chance to turn around, he had already thrown and arm around you and was nuzzling your neck, just under your ear. “So,” he murmured, “what did you think? You like the toy better?”

Chuckling softly, you replied, “The toy was fun, but ain’t nothing like the real deal.”


End file.
